


茸老板/瘾

by bmyeeeee



Category: giorno diavolo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyeeeee/pseuds/bmyeeeee





	茸老板/瘾

诺大的房间里充斥着淫靡的水声，软肉间的碰撞夹杂着低喘，融化的黑暗中一个半跪着的人影高低起伏，像坠入泥潭的鱼在拼命摇动尾巴。

现在是那不勒斯的黎明，但光线还没有眷顾这片土地，厚重的绸缎做成的窗帘被松松垮垮束起在落地窗的两旁。这座城市更像一个守时守序的闹钟，绝不会在梦乡中把自己装饰的灯火通明，街灯的光已经是最好的点缀，它映在大床上，顺着男人充满力量的脊梁骨流淌，再从尾骨滴下。

“....迪亚波罗，我敢说你绝对不知道现在几点了。”身下的人似乎被男人的大动作吵醒了，他赤裸着身体，下半身正被迫加入了一场不自主的交合。

“三点...嗯....不然就是四点。”迪亚波罗的声音被情欲的喘息顶的断断续续，艳粉色的长发披在脑后，被汗水粘湿，紧贴着他的胸口和后背，“昨天，见鬼....也或许是今天早上的凌晨...呼...那个斜着眼的肥猪，给我倒了一杯掺了东西的红酒...乔鲁诺...他绝对想把他身下的那个恶心的玩意塞进我的屁眼...”

迪亚波罗加快了身下的速度，而金色头发的男人也顺势掐住了他的腰，将自己的阴茎向更深处探去。

“然后你把他扔进了男厕的小便池，还敲碎了他所有的牙齿...托你的福，今天新闻头条大概就能看到这位老伙计了。”乔鲁诺用力一顶，似乎是找到了足以使身上人敏感的位置，他将自己全部退出去，只留龟头在入口处停留，随即顺着润滑，将肉棒全部送进甬道，迪亚波罗不住地发出惊呼，难抑的呻吟在房屋的墙壁上回响，碰撞出情色的味道。

“那是个比...蛆虫都不如的混蛋。”迪亚波罗病态的白色肌肤被快速的顶弄染上了一层好看的粉红，他一只手拢起自己的长发，似乎是觉得碍了视线，但事实上黑暗中交媷的双方，彼此看不清对方的脸，跟随着自己的本能在动作，迪亚波罗借着身体的酥软劲伏下身，贴到了乔鲁诺的脸旁，用牙齿咬了一下乔鲁诺的耳朵。

“你喝了那杯红酒，我甚至猜的出来他往那杯酒里加了什么料。”乔鲁诺单手揪住迪亚波罗的头发，把他从自己身上扯开，他坐直了身，将迪亚波罗摁在自己的身下。

他把眼前男人的双腿分的很开，借着昏暗的微光，迪亚波罗甚至能看到自己的后穴被一根粗长的东西进出的场景，他想抚慰一下自己硬的发疼的前端，双手却被有力的摁在了床上，挣脱不开。

“在我睡着的时候，你用你后面的洞玩的很开心，  
嗯？”后挑的尾音像是在逗弄眼前的男人，乔鲁诺甚至可以想象眼前的人是如何被药物挑起了欲望，又如何自己将自己的后穴弄得准备充分。

“你那让人反胃的东西...嗯...在我嘴里几下就被舌头带的硬了，你梦里...在和谁做爱...我...或者是那个有肌肤饥渴症一样的..福葛？”迪亚波罗喘息着，却用纯正的意大利语反击，上挑的卷舌音还带着鼻息。

乔鲁诺皱了皱眉头，他伸出空闲的右手来让他闭嘴，他掐住了迪亚波罗的脖子，连呻吟的空气也不留给他，而身下的动作却并没有停下，阴茎下的肉囊拍打在臀部，发出清脆的声响。

尽管被迫制住了呼吸，但迪亚波罗身下勃起的阴茎凭借药物的作用却并未有软下去的架势，窒息使迪亚波罗破碎的瞳孔开始外翻，嘴角勾起了痛苦的弧度。

今天大概没必要杀死他，乔鲁诺松了松用劲的右手，却也不让迪亚波罗那么迅速的接触到第一口空气，他用自己的嘴唇堵住了迪亚波罗的嘴，舌头向内用力的纠缠，溢出的津液从迪亚波罗的嘴侧留下。

大概一分钟之后，乔鲁诺才结束了这个带有惩罚性质的亲吻，迪亚波罗在他的身下大口的喘息，后穴被进出的快感与空气的重新获得，都足以让他的大脑产生瞬间的空白。

乔鲁诺也同时放开了压制的左手，他一手撑住迪亚波罗的腿，一只手扶住他拱起的腰，快速的在迪亚波罗的体内进出着，反复的碰撞将润滑液挤成了白色的泡沫，顺着迪亚波罗的臀缝留下。

双手被解放，迪亚波罗难抑的开始撸动起了自己的前端，本就快要释放的阴茎在几下与手掌粗糙的刺激下便射了出来，随着一声呻吟，乳白色透明的精液飞溅在他的腹部与脸颊上。

疲软的阴茎跟随着金发男人的动作摇摆，在数十下的顶弄之后，乔鲁诺将自己的精液射在了迪亚波罗的体内，他将自己的阴茎从迪亚波罗的后穴拔出，白色的精液从失去了阻挡的后穴股股流出，迪亚波罗抹了一把脸上自己的精液，药物的效果已经褪去了大半，懒得清理，他裸着身子重新在这张大床上陷入了睡眠。

那是在镇魂曲之战的大约一年之后，乔鲁诺又一次见到了迪亚波罗，在下属提交的报告中。

迪亚波罗作为尸体被发现在韦斯顿大桥底下的排水沟里，昔日艳丽的头发被脏水泡的泥泞又恶心，他的眼睛被挖掉了，连同他的下体，这具罪孽的尸体扭曲的躺在垃圾的中央，连条体面的裤子都没给留下 。

“乔鲁诺，你说他死了？”米斯达一只手甩着自己的左轮，难以置信的望向乔鲁诺。他亲眼见证了黄金镇魂曲的闪耀，在那束光芒下，再肮脏的黑暗也无处遁形，迪亚波罗堕入了天堂与地狱的夹层，他将永远被死亡追逐。

“我猜想不到，你是什么时候解除的镇魂曲？”福葛整理着办公桌上零散的文件，他确实很聪明，很快意识到了问题所在。

乔鲁诺用指尖在圆形的木桌上画了个圈，没着急答话，他似乎并不对迪亚波罗的死亡感到什么意外，也没有进一步与部下们探讨这个问题。

“或许是吧，我想象不到是镇魂曲出了什么问题，又是什么时候的事情呢？”乔鲁诺拨弄着手中的金边钢笔，自问自答道。

“但他确实是死在了那臭水河里。”福葛头也没抬。

大家都默认了迪亚波罗的消失。

“醒了吗？”

乔鲁诺靠在床上，手有一搭没一搭的缕着枕边人的头发。明明就是个33岁的中年男人，是怎么把自己的头发和皮肤保养的这么好的，乔鲁诺一边没趣的想着，一边又不老实的掐了掐迪亚波罗的脸。

“...把你的臭手从我的脸上拿开，小鬼。”

哦，看来是很早就醒了。

迪亚波罗翻了个身，背对着乔鲁诺，好像又重新进入了睡眠，雪白的后背上还留着凌晨爱欲的痕迹。

“起来，去洗个澡。”床单已经被蹂躏的不像样子，乔鲁诺伸出一只手，说着话便探到了迪亚波罗的身下。

“乔鲁诺，你干什么？！”迪亚波罗被这突如其来的举动惊了一惊，一不小心一脚踢翻了被子，两条腿暴露在了泥泞的被单上，双股间的遗留的精液已经干涸成了块状的污迹。

“看看你有没有受伤，很好，也没有红肿。”乔鲁诺翻身下了床，简单的穿上了昨天晚上放在床头的新衣服。

他光脚踩着地面，趁着迪亚波罗假寐，双手把迪亚波罗从床上捞了起来。

“乔鲁诺，你干什么，你干什么！”

“给我起床，洗澡，洗澡！”

刚睡醒的迪亚波罗被钳制在乔鲁诺的双臂中，他就这么被从床上抱了下来。

然后被丢进了装满热水的浴缸。

“你要呛死我！”半梦半醒之间被灌了一鼻子水，实在不是什么美妙的体验。

“赶紧洗洗，你看你的头发被精液都弄到打结了。”乔鲁诺把一团洗发泡沫抹在了迪亚波罗的头发上。“我不给你收拾，你就真的能在一泡精液中睡到从早到晚。”

他盯着眼前人在雪白泡沫中露出的黑色文身，和肮脏的浊液不一样，男人那因为不见光而导致的病态白的皮肤，在热水的冲洗下被激起一抹又一抹粉色。

乔鲁诺回想起了那个他和迪亚波罗再次相遇的地方，他从未解除镇魂曲，迪亚波罗的灵魂自然也无处可去，他是活着的尸体。

乔鲁诺伪造了他的死亡，尽管前任boss的生死早就拿捏在了他的手上，他觉得自己一贯冷静的头脑像被注了泥汤，让这样一个艳丽而危险的罂粟又一次生长在了自己的身旁。

他干嘛要去经营什么毒品生意。

他本身就是一剂让人上瘾的强效毒药。

“我说乔鲁诺，昨天晚会上那个肥猪一样的，我是说，财务税收部的副手，他今天早上发现自己醒在一个公共厕所里。”米斯达蹂躏着手里的早报，说道。

“我猜他醒来之后就嚷嚷着要杀掉把他摁进小便池的婊子。”乔鲁诺头也没抬，专心在桌子上签着今天的文件。

“喂，你不会知道什么吧，咱们白道的经营还得经他的手呢。”

始作俑者正在床上睡大觉。

“我能知道什么，嗑药磕嗨了，还是被姘头丢出了门？”

“....谁知道呢。”


End file.
